


Regulars

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "What if he's cheating on you with another coffee shop? Maybe you're unknowingly competing for the affections of his caffeinated heart."In which Harry's a barista and Sebastian is his favorite regular customer, much to Alex's chagrin.





	Regulars

**Regulars**

* * *

Since opening the little coffee shop two years back once he moved to New York City from across the pond, Harry has established a fair number of regular customers but he's not ashamed that among them he has his own favorites.

Alex is definitely top of his list. She walks in at least once a day, just avoiding the rush hour, takes her cappuccino, a croissant and a seat at the counter so she could engage Harry in conversation. She's always pleasant, a smile on her face and laugh on her lips whenever Harry makes a joke, and he knows that if he were to call it an actual friendship, Alex wouldn't disagree. Although, even if she's been coming to the coffee shop for months, she still seems somewhat an enigma to him but not so much so that he'd be unable to trust her so he lets it slide. He has his own secrets, too, so it's only fair for others to be entitled to them as well. Harry makes sure Alex's orders are on the house every now and again, simply because he's noticed that she's brought in at least a handful of her friends with her that have since become regulars, and he feels like it's only fair he re-payed her with a free coffee every now and then, especially if she seems like she's had a bad day.

Another one of his favorite regulars is Dayana. She works at the law firm across the street and she's more than earned her free coffees multiple times over by regularly calling in a coffee order for the entire firm, especially when they have long nights which is known to happen a bit too often. Harry oftentimes wonders if she lives on anything other than coffee, but she's never without a smile on her face and she looks well-rested enough for Harry not to worry and ask questions. He doesn't know as much about her as he does about Alex - even though she still manages to have an air of mystery around her, but Harry's concluded it's all part of her charm - because Dayana rarely stays to chat, but he knows she's married to a journalist photographer called Leon. Harry's yet to meet him but an invitation for a gallery opening next month showcasing the numerous photographs from Leon's last trip was handed to him by Dayana last week and is now sitting on the living room table, so he's sure he'll meet the dashing husband soon enough.

The last one of his favorites - but certainly not the least - is a regular that, according to Alex, doesn't even fit the bill of what should be a regular customer; he comes in seemingly at random, sometimes not coming in for weeks, the only consistency being his order which never changes from a simple cup of black coffee to go.

"You're just jealous, love.", Harry tells her and Alex scoffs. "Because I like him better than you."

Alex pretends to be insulted, a hand on her heart. "No, you like me. You're practically in love with him.", she says and Harry rolls his eyes. "I don't understand, truly. Does he leave good tips? How good looking is he, even?"

Harry finishes wiping the counter. Alex is finished with her croissant, so he takes her used plate and puts it aside to wash. She's still sipping on her cappuccino, bringing the cup to her lips, the sun coming in from the windows making the engagement ring on her finger shine.

"I thought you were taken, Ms. Parrish. Did I nurse a broken heart in vein? Is there a small door of opportunity for me still open?"

Alex chuckles, shaking her head. "Still very much taken, Harry, sorry.", she says, wiggling her hand, the ring on full show. "But even if I won't order, I can still look at the menu.", she winks and it's Harry's turn to laugh.

"Speaking of, is there a reason your lovely fiancee hasn't come around? I know my charms are irresistible but with Ryan I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Don't change the subject, Doyle."

Harry shrugs innocently. "I'm just asking.", he leans closer to her. "You know I'm always available to spice things up.", he adds with a wink.

Alex laughs, hitting him on the arm. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, back on topic. Has he come here lately?"

Harry shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, as if he hasn't been keeping a careful eye on who comes through the doors of the coffee shop, lifting his head eagerly whenever the bell chimes. "Not this week, no."

"What if he's cheating on you?"

Harry furrows his brows, chuckling. "I'm sorry?"

Alex nods her head to the side. "You know, with another coffee shop? Maybe that hipster one in the next block. Testing out the waters before he decides on a favorite. What if you're unknowingly competing for the affections of his caffeinated heart."

Harry looks at her. "I truly feel like you've chosen a wring career path. Your imagination is truly invigorating.", he says. Pauses, then asks. "How do you even know there's a hipster coffee shop in the next block?"

"You'd know I'd never betray you like that!", she says, acting outraged that he'd even think that. Alex takes a sip of her cappuccino. "I'm just curious. What's the name of the mystery man that's knocked me off my rightful throne on the favorite regulars list?"

Harry smiles, looking down at her. "Alex, dear, there truly is no need to be so jealous. What would Ryan think?", he goes to take another order and Alex finishes off her drink with a smile and a light affectionate shake of her head, puts some money in the tip jar and leaves to continue with work, waving goodbye.

* * *

Harry has an empty to-go cup ready in his hand to be filled with black coffee as soon as the bells above the door chimed to let him know there's a new customer and he spotted the face he's been waiting for for the last week.

Once Sebastian - and Harry only knows his name so he could write it on the cup - approaches, Harry smiles. "The usual?"

Sebastian nods, his eyes widening only enough to show he's surprised Harry actually remembered his order but he composes himself quickly and nods. "Yeah, black, no sugar."

"You've got it.", Harry says. After a moment of contemplation before writing Sebastian's name on the cup, he decides on a different tactic, and lets the cheesiest thing he could think of make way to the cup from his head through the black sharpie in his hand onto the white surface. As the cup is being filled, he turns to Sebastian. "Black coffee. A purist. I give my stamp of approval."

Sebastian hands him a five dollar bill and Harry counts him the change. As he goes to pick up Sebastian's cup to hand it to him, from the corner of his eyes he can see Sebastian hesitating before putting the change into the tip jar on the counter - something he does every time. Harry smirks, deciding to take that as a good sign and even though Sebastian walks through the door almost immediately once he's giving the order, barely saying a goodbye, Harry's good mood remains.

* * *

' _You roast my heart._ ' is written on his cup in black sharpie right under his name, and Sebastian can't stop the smile that comes to his face. He shakes his head, trying to focus, but even though the coffee has long since been drunk and the cup is now only wasting the space on his desk, Sebastian still doesn't bring himself around to tossing it in the bin.

The line is the cheesiest one he's ever heard, even if he hasn't heard many. He's never dated much; a few girls during high school (when he was still trying to convince himself he was straight, especially to please his parents) and then one or two guys at college (when he finally decided to stop pretending to himself, even though the act of ignorance is still just as strong as it always was when it comes to his family), but even with his somewhat limited experience, he knows this has got to be the biggest cliche in the book.

He tries not to let the barista - Harry, yes, that's his name - cloud his mind too much, especially when he has work to focus on, but his eyes keep coming back to the writing on the cup and a part of him regrets that the barista didn't write his number, even if Sebastian isn't sure if he'd actually call.

* * *

Maybe that's the reason why he returns to the shop sooner that he usually would.

It's only been two days since Harry saw him last and Sebastian is already back. Although, this time there's a different aura around him. He seems more relaxed, and there's even a small smile on his face when he walks in. Harry assumes the guy must've gotten laid and honestly - as long as it doesn't affect Harry's chances with the guy - good for him.

After he hands Sebastian the cup, another writing this time - ' _You mocha me crazy._ ' - he noticed that Sebastian's eyes scan the cup as soon as he picks it up. Harry smirks, looking as Sebastian tries to school his expression to not give away a smile.

"You couldn't have thought up something a bit more original?", Harry is surprised when Sebastian speaks, but composes himself quickly.

"They're cliches for a reason.", Harry shrugs. "Did you get better pick-up lines from other ruggedly handsome baristas lately? Is that why I have to wait weeks for you to finally show your face?"

Harry's never been shy, and hearing Sebastian laugh makes him glad he hasn't. "What? Scared someone's gonna take away your regular?"

Harry lifts up a finger to express his point. "Not just _a_ regular, you're my favorite. You've got Alex jealous."

"Alex?"

"The regular you've knocked off the throne for favorite, keep up, handsome.", Harry says and Sebastian rolls his eyes slightly at the compliment. "She's been putting these thoughts in my head, that you've been cheating on me with the hipster café in the next block."

"They do make a good cup of black.", Sebastian deadpans, shrugging.

Harry exclaims in outrage. "I trusted you! Why do you have to break my heart like this? I never want to see you again.", he covers his eyes as to not see Sebastian, but the other man can see Harry peeking.

Sebastian smiles and remembers that he'll be late to work. "I promise to clean up my act if you'll take me back."

Harry points a finger at him. "Alright. But you get one chance."

Sebastian chuckles, shaking his head, and leaves the coffee shop.

* * *

"I can't believe he cheated.", Alex is acting outraged, but there's a glint of a smile in her eyes and on her lips.

Harry sighs dramatically. "I know. I could barely believe it.", he says. He's about to make another joke on behalf of her fiancee who he's finally met, as well as Dayana's husband (and man, if they weren't taken by women he actually liked), when the bell by the door chimes announcing a new customer.

The smile that lights up Harry's face has Alex turning around curiously, and if the smirk she has once she looks back from Sebastian to Harry is anything to go by, she's impressed.

"So this is the guy that you like more than me?", she says once Sebastian is within earshot. They make introductions, both already well-informed on the other, and Alex continues, "I wish I wasn't as impressed. I really wanted to hate you."

Sebastian smiles, places his order, and continues the teasing conversation until the cup is in his hand.

Instinctively, he checks to see the writing on it and is met with a string of numbers, followed by ' _call me_ '. When his eyes meet Harry's again, he winks, and yeah.

This time, Sebastian's pretty sure he'll call.


End file.
